


Sleep

by blueberry_muffin



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae can't sleep, so he makes sure that Daehyun suffers with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Youngjae crept slowly towards Daehyun's bed, plopping down onto the mattress.

"Dae," he called out. No reaction.

"Daaeee," Youngjae whispered insistently.

"Hmmm..." Daehyun groaned out, turning around to face Youngjae, eyes still closed, half asleep.

"I can't sleep."

"Sucks, I can..." He mumbled in a husky voice that was laced with sleep. Youngjae huffed in annoyance. "Thanks, I love you too, Dae." He said sarcastically.

Daehyun sighed exasperatedly and pulled his blankets out from under the younger and lifted the blankets, an invitation for him to join. Youngjae smiled and slid in next to him, throwing a leg over Daehyun's waist and laying almost on top of him, nuzzling into the older's neck.

Daehyun smiled softly, eyes still closed and wrapped his arms around the younger tightly, nuzzling his nose into Youngjae's soft, sweet smelling hair, sighing in content. Finally, he thought, more sleep, the tranquil silence letting him fall back into the trance of Morpheus.

...Until Youngjae spoke again.

"I'm still not sleepy," the younger said, voice slightly muffled in Daehyun's neck. Daehyun groaned and untangled Youngjae from himself, facing the other direction, back towards the younger.

"Hey!" Youngjae complained, pouting at the lack of the extra body warmth.

"Go to sleep Jae..."

"But I can't!" Youngjae whined.

"Well it sucks to be you, goodnight." Daehyun said, pulling his blankets up to his chin.

"Dae." Youngjae said.

"Daehyun."

"Daehyunnie~" He whined again. "Don't ignore me!"

Daehyun did just that, wanting back the peaceful sleep he had before the younger came in and bothered him awake.

Youngjae glared and poked Daehyun in the ribs harshly. When he got no reaction, he kept poking Daehyun, each poke getting harsher than the last.

Daehyun suddenly grabbed Youngjae's wrist mid-poke. "Could you not do that?" He asked irritatedly.

Youngjae stuck his tongue out at the other childishly. "No, if I can't sleep then you're suffering with me."

Daehyun's answer was just to grab a pillow and shove it between himself and Youngjae, before turning back around and trying to ignore the other.

Youngjae glared at the older's back with narrowed eyes. He  _would_ get his way. Suddenly, Youngjae smirked, eyes lighting up with a new idea. He would get his way...he just...needed a change in strategy.

With the smirk still painted on his face, Youngjae moved swiftly, pushing the pillow between himself and Daehyun away and again pulling the older to him, legs around his waist and arms around his back to Daehyun's chest.

Youngjae moved his hands down slowly, his fingers catching the hem of the older's shirt and started sliding it up. Daehyun's eyes snapped open. "Youngjae...what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Youngjae said innocently, kissing Daehyun's shoulder in front of him.

"Youngjae-" Daehyun started to say. Youngjae cut him off by leaning up and kissing him, cackling in triumph internally when he felt the other immediately relax and kiss back. Youngjae used this distraction to flip Daehyun onto his back and slide back on top of him. Daehyun broke the kiss, pouting at the other sleepily. "Stop trying to keep me awake..."

Youngjae just leaned down to kiss the older's jaw line. "But I'm not tired."

Daehyun huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes tiredly. "And what am I supposed to do about that?"

Youngjae smiled against Daehyun's chin and moved his head up to stare into the Busan boy's eyes. "Tire me out."

The second Daehyun heard those words, he was immediately awake and hyper aware of everything. The warm weight of Youngjae's body above him, his legs wrapped around his waist and the challenge in the younger's eyes.

Daehyun moved his hands to grip Youngjae's thighs. "I hate you."

Youngjae just grinned down at him, brushing his lips against the other. "I love you too, Daehyunnie~" He sing-songed out. Daehyun narrowed his eyes at Youngjae, who was about to say something cheeky when their positions were suddenly flipped, Youngjae's back onto the bed, Daehyun on top of him.

Youngjae yelped in shock, but couldn't say anything in protest as his lips were captured in a heated kiss, the pair only separating to discard their shirts.

Youngjae wrapped his legs around Daehyun's waist again and barely had any time to react before his lips were claimed again, Daehyun's teasing fingers traveling from behind his calves up to his thighs, caressing the silky smooth skin.

Youngjae groaned into Daehyun's mouth as his hands inched higher and higher before grabbing the edge of Youngjae's boxers and swiftly pulling them down, tossing them somewhere, anywhere, Daehyun didn't particularly care at the moment.

Daehyun's hands started exploring again, one going to cup one of Youngjae's globes and the other to hold his waist, pulling him that much closer. Youngjae shuddered at the touches, panting out when he moved his head away for air, arching up when he felt Daehyun nip and suck at his neck. "Dae..."

Daehyun growled into the younger's neck when he heard Youngjae's moan, biting into the soft skin in front of him, soothing it with his tongue after. He continued down the younger's body, biting down on Youngjae's collarbone, licking down his chest and nipping his ribs. Daehyun kissed a spot on Youngjae's waist, before he curled his fingers around Youngjae's member, pumping up and down quickly, swiping a thumb over the slit whenever his hand moved up. "F-fuck..." panted out Youngjae, fingers grasping at the warm sheets of Daehyun's bed, bucking up into Daehyun's hand.

All the while, Daehyun's other hand was searching the drawer in his beside table for their bottle of lube. By the time Youngjae is continuously bucking into his hand, he finds it, but sets it a little to the side. For now.

Daehyun looks up and smirks at the dazed look in the younger's eyes that are glazed over, however, not from sleep. Still keeping a hold on the younger's cock, he leans forward and takes the head into his mouth, sucking lightly. Youngjae groans and lets go of the bedsheets to thread his fingers in Daehyun's hair, bucking into the other's mouth when he delivers a particularly hard suck.

"Dae..." A whimper escapes Youngjae's mouth at each bob of Daehyun's head, up, down, up, down, scraping his teeth along the younger's length every time his head bobbed up. "D-daehyun..."

Youngjae groans at the ministrations, inhaling hard through his nose as Daehyun hollows his cheeks and increases his suction still bobbing up and down, licking the head of Youngjae's cock every time a bead of pre-come drips down. "D-dae...."

Daehyun loves the way the younger is practically stammering out his name and swallows around the younger's member, letting it hit the back of his throat, his hands gripping the younger's hips, pulling him closer. As quickly as he swallowed, Daehyun pulled back, Youngjae's width coming out of his mouth with a lewd pop. Youngjae whines at the lack of contact, but it quickly turns into a moan when Daehyun licks down his shaft and taking his testicles into his mouth, massaging them. "Hyunnie..."

Daehyun promptly moved down, nuzzling his nose down one of Youngjae's thighs to his calf and then licking back up, stopping just before his entrance, his other hand trailing down the other's leg, hooking it around his shoulder. Youngjae groaned at his boyfriend's teasing, his fingers alternating between massaging the older's scalp and pulling his hair out. "I-I thought y-you were...ahh...t-tired..." He managed to breathe out, shuddering.

Daehyun smirked, lightly kissing his boyfriend's entrance before looking up straight into Youngjae's eyes and answering with an eyebrow quirked, "I thought you wanted me to tire you out, hmm?"

Youngjae's eyes fluttered shut when he felt Daehyun hum along his inner thigh, lips flighty as they caressed the smooth, sensitive flesh. He groaned out loudly as Daehyun bit into his supple flesh, leaving a slight bruise, soothing it with his tongue and continuing the swipe up Youngjae's cleft and to his entrance. "D-daehyun..."

Daehyun smirked against the other and stretched his tongue out to trace the younger's entrance, circling the ring of muscle and plunging his tongue inside. "Daehyun!"

Daehyun chuckles at Youngjae's reactions, his laughter causing the appendage inside the younger to slightly vibrate, making the other arch into Daehyun's mouth, releasing several delighted cries. Loving what he's turned the other into, Daehyun brings his hands from Youngjae's hips and trails them down to the younger's entrance, spreading his cheeks so that Daehyun can thrust his tongue deeper, flicking the wet appendage along the younger's walls, then swirling it around before pulling back and thrusting back in.

Youngjae mewls uncontrollably at the feelings that thrill through his body, his toes curling, body trembling, and a familiar coil in his stomach. He pulls at the other's hair with a tad amount of force, trying to get Daehyun to stop. "Dae...D-daehyun s-stop...I'm g-going to c-come..."

Daehyun pulls back slowly, moving up so he is right above the younger's swollen member and makes sure that Youngjae is looking at him straight in the eyes before he goes down licks a stripe on the younger's width, from base to the top, before saying in a husky voice, "Then go ahead and come Youngjae."

And Youngjae can't help but do just that when his boyfriend is a step away from demanding him, hands gripping his hips tightly again, mouth around his cock and his smoldering gaze never leaving his half-lidded one.

Daehyun immediately takes the cock in front of him in his mouth and swallows until the younger has finished cumming and is shuddering weakly below him.

That is when Daehyun finally releases the younger's length, softly nuzzling his way back up until his face is directly in front of Youngjae's, feeling his harsh breaths fan his face, the younger's hands still intertwined in his hair, his eyes closed shut.

Daehyun kissed Youngjae's eyelids softly, trailing his lips down to the other's mouth, pulling him into a kiss. His tongue began pressing against the other's lips and suddenly, their mouths were in a flurry of gliding tongues, clashing teeth, playful nips and sucks, and breathless kisses. They only broke away at the last moment for oxygen, Youngjae's hands gripping Daehyun's shoulders.

Daehyun spread Youngjae's legs a little wider and knelt between them, grabbing the previously discarded bottle of lube and pouring a copious amount onto his hands, rubbing them together, kicking off his boxers and lubing his own cock, hissing at the feel of the cool gel like liquid. With his other hand, Daehyun trailed it up to Youngjae's entrance, not hesitating to push a finger through the ring of muscle.

Youngjae moaned, pushing down on the appendage, wanting, begging for more. "Daehyunnie...please, m-more." Youngjae mewled in pleasure when another finger began stretching him, another quickly following, thrusting back on them and crying out when they hit his prostate dead on. "Dae!"

Daehyun's mouth watered at the sight of the younger so needy, so wanton, thrusting back on his finger's, trying to push them deeper. It was when Youngjae positioned his hips correctly that Daehyun's finger tips hit his prostate again. "Daehyun!"

Daehyun was broken out of his reverie by the younger's cry, yanking his fingers out, smirking when he heard Youngjae's frustrated whine. Daehyun spread Youngjae's legs wider and curled his arms under the other, Youngjae's calves resting at the bend of his arm, Daehyun's hands flat on the bed. The older didn't hesitate to push forward until he sunk all the way into the younger, his sac resting on the other's ass.

Youngjae moaned at Daehyun's first intrusion, loving how full of the other he felt. "Dae..." Youngjae turned his head to the side as Daehyun's head fell onto his collarbone panting at the tightness squeezing his length. The stinging pain from Daehyun's length stretching him, did nothing to muffle the pleasure Youngjae was experiencing, mewling at the feeling at being undeniably full. Daehyun had let go of Youngjae's legs and they wrapped tightly around his waist as his fingers were pressed harshly into Daehyun's shoulders, nails making blunt crescents into the malleable skin. "Daehyun!..ahh...m-move..."

Daehyun nodded his head from where it was resting on Youngjae's collarbone dazedly, making an effort to pull out as the younger's hole was attempting to keep him there, before slamming back in, moaning at feeling of hot satin grip at his length.

Youngjae wrapped his legs tighter around Daehyun's waist, pulling him as close as he could possibly get and shuddered as the tip of Daehyun's cock pressed against his prostate, his aim perfect from repetition, moaning out. "D-dae...ahh...Dae-hyun..."

Daehyun kissed up Youngjae's neck, licking and nipping at the soft pillar of flesh, trailing up to the younger's ear, managing to grunt out, "Tired yet?" Speeding up his thrusts and pulling the younger's hips up higher, Daehyun kept his hands locked in a bruising grip on Youngjae's hips as he rammed into the other's body. Youngjae could barely say Daehyun's whole name, much less an actual response as he arched up into the other as far as he could go. "Dae...hy-ahh...D-dae...Dae!"

Youngjae panted Daehyun's name harshly, practically screaming, his lips next to the older's ear as Daehyun continued to pound and slam into the younger with still increasing speed and roughness. "Daehyun!"

Daehyun was panting as well. The continuous clenching, the warm silk skin, the other screaming nothing but his name, it was all so much. All he could see was Youngjae, all he could hear, all he could feel, all he could practically taste.

Daehyun groaned and held Youngjae's hips in a steel grip, roughly tilting them higher and higher, forcing the younger to take in as much of him as he possibly could and then some. "Dae!"

Daehyun groaned as he felt Youngjae leave vibrant red scratch marks down his back, face flushing pink, red lips parted in harsh breaths, a loud moan, mewl or groan leaving his mouth every other second. Daehyun began to attack Youngjae's neck again as their hips moved together erratically, nearing their climaxes. He trailed his lips back up to Youngjae's face, finding the younger watching him with half-lidded eyes, hands moving to Daehyun's neck to pull him in for a deep kiss, their hips still grinding desperately together.

Lips moved together and tongues thrusted into mouths, a poor imitation of their meshing lower bodies. Youngjae was quickly losing whatever breath he had left, but stubbornly still lifted his head up and kissed Daehyun with everything he had. Youngjae broke away only on the verge of passing out, dizzy and disoriented, feelings of ecstasy thrilling through him, intensifying even more as he bucked his hips up even higher.

Youngjae cried out loudly in surprise as his prostate was pressed unmercifully by Daehyun's leaking cock, his back arching in a way that it should have broke, his legs crushing Daehyun that much closer and his hands that gripped at Daehyun's toned back as he came untouched.

"Daehyunnie!"

Daehyun wanted to elongate Youngjae's orgasm as much as he could, panting as he kept thrusting roughly into the younger, the other clenching around him tightly, drawing a low moan out of him and milking him of his own orgasm, spilling himself deep into the younger. "Jae..."

They stayed in this position for a few more moments, faces atop the other, forehead to forehead, waiting until pants and heavy breathing turned back to normal and limbs started to feel the biting chill of night.

Daehyun groaned as he untangled himself from Youngjae, pulling out softly and grabbing the nearest articles of clothing-his boxers and shirt. He cleaned them both up with wipes he had stored in his bedside table's drawer before putting on his boxers and slipping the shirt over Youngjae's head, pulling the article of clothing down until the hem rested softly on top of the younger's thighs.

Daehyun collected his blankets that were strewn everywhere but his bed and put them over himself and Youngjae, pulling the younger to his chest gently, feeling his slow breathing. Daehyun kissed Youngjae's forehead and nuzzled his hair again. "So...tired yet?"

Youngjae smacked what ever body part was in range (which happened to be Daehyun's chest) before nuzzling the older's neck and (finally) falling asleep.

Daehyun smiled softly, breathing out "Goodnight to you too jagi, love you." Before he snuggled back down under the covers and fell into a sleep that was better than his first.

***_*_*_*THE END_*_*_*_***

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my spelling and grammar wasn't too bad and it is strictly a coincidence if this is like another story....Well, anyway thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
